The Ice Swan princess
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: This is a Jelsa version of the swan princess. Please R


**Random: hey guys today i have a guest with meh today .**

**Anna: Hiya !**

**Random : ANNA GET OUT OF HERE YOU BARELY IN THIS STORY !**

**Anna : oh screw you **

**Random: i'm sorry what was that i cant hear you over the sound of me ignoring you !**

**Anna : that doesn't even make sense .**

**Random: just get out of here (Anna leaves ) YAY FINALLY ! Oh what ever i do not own the swan princess or jelsa or a car or my minions from despicable me i claim to have . (Rambles on like this for awhile) **

* * *

Once upon a time in a fair kingdom there was a king and queen who longed for a child like the queens twin sister whom had given birth to a baby girl named Rapunzel who then got kidnapped and never seen again but thats besides the point then one day the man in the moon gave them a child named Elsa with platinum blonde hair , beautiful blue eyes and pale skin .

In another kingdom a king a queen a king lived with their son Jack who had pale skin ,blue eyes , and white hair . when they were invited to the celebration of Princess Elsa's birth Jack went to Elsa's Crib and stated playing with her the four adults had the same idea they would be together each winter in hopes they would fall in love and join the two kingdoms but unknown to them a evil man named pitch black had other plans you see he was scary and then he threatened the two kings and queens then he was banished to life in exile where ever he chose to hide his miserable face but as time when on it was forgotten and hope turned to that winter when Jack and Elsa would meet .

**Elsa is 6 and jack is 8**

Today is the day. Queen toothina(yes im using her and north as jacks parents) could hardly contain her excitement as the carriage that contained her best friend and the small Elsa pulled up to the front steps of the palace where she, Jack, and King North were awaiting their guests. She stood at an average height, neither to short nor too tall, . It had been six years since she had last seen her dear friend and the small princess, and the plans for, what Tooth and The queen of Arendelle liked to refer to as Operation 'Fall in Love', had begun. After what Tooth felt like was an eternity, the carriage stopped and the door opened.

"Toothina, my dear friend!" the queen of Arendelle walked up to Tooth and embraced her before turning to the young princess. And then she finally set her sights on the young boy who would hopefully become her son-in-law. "And this strong young man must be Jack."

"Welcome to our kingdom . And of course welcome to you young Princess Elsa." Tooth addressed the young girl who had come towards them and proceeded to hide behind the queen of arendelles leg. Tooth cleared her throat and pushed Jack forward.

He, of course, begrudgingly said "hello Princess Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you" bowing slightly without once making eye contact.

the queen then pushed Elsa forward, who proceeded to give a small curtsey and say "the pleasure is all mine Prince Jack." Jack, hoping he could go do something else, tried to go back to his mother who made a disapproving noise. He then remembered the conversation his mother had with him before the queen and Elsa arrived, making him turn around and take Elsa's hand and kiss the back of it. Jack immediately wiped his mouth, while Elsa wiped her hand on her poufy blue dress her mother made her wear but Elsa had always hated.

"Mom can I go now?" Jack whined, looking impatient to go anywhere that was away from where he currently was. Tooth and the queen exchanged a small smile.

"Okay Jack, just take Elsa with you." Jack started to protest, but Tooth quickly gave him a look that immediately made him stop.

"Fine, come on Elsa." As the young prince and princess walked into the castle Tooth and the queen followed talking in quiet excited voices.

**Elsa is 10 and Jack is 12**

After the first few weeks of being ignored by Jack, elsa went to jacks sister. While she never had been able to get to know her before, she figured now would be the perfect time. She had always tried to include the girl in the past, but strangely she had never wanted to join them. Elsa had always figured that she did not enjoy the types of games that she and Jack usually played, so she was surprised to see her playing sword fighting with her little sister Anna.

When Elsa had gone up to them and asked if she could join, Jacks sister only sneered at her and said "we don't play with annoying ice freaks." Of course Jack was in the proximity and had adopted the nickname of ice princess as his own for Elsa.

So now she had absolutely no one to play with. Since there was nothing better to do, a few days ago she had started follow the boys around begging to play with them. But, after a few weeks of getting yelled at and made fun of by the boy she once looked up to she gave up and spent the remainder of her time there in her room crying.

**Elsa is 14 and Jack is 16.**

Elsa was trying so hard not to run away screaming. When she confided in Anna and Jacks sister that she liked Jack she never thought that Anna would make her do this. Personally she felt that her flirting was awkward and looked like she was trying too hard. Anna, however, was a professional when it came to boys and convinced her that the way to get Jack was to pretend to be interested in someone else. But when she looked over to where the guys were standing Jack wasn't even looking at her, he was wrestling with Bunnymund which was actually quite normal. So she said goodbye to whomever it was she was talking to and took Anna to her room.

"I told you that was pointless! He didn't even notice me talking to him." Elsa started fuming as soon as her door was closed.

"Who didn't notice you?" Anna(Anna is only a year younger then Elsa in my story by the way ) asked, oblivious to the turmoil Elsa was currently going through. She was still slightly dazed after seeing, again, how much Kristoff had bulked up since the previous year.

"Anna! Will you pay attention please! What am I going to do?" Elsa sat on her bed next to Anna and put her head in her hands.

"Elsa, now you do nothing. I know for a fact that he saw you and believe me he was steamed. Now you just have to give him a couple years to realize why he was so angry and he will be yours. Now let's go. The boys should be starting their training soon and I want to watch Kristoff sweat." And so they did, never realizing that for the first time in her life, one of Anna's plans worked.

Jack had realized awhile ago that he was in love with Elsa, but to him that really didn't mean anything. After all she had never really shown any romantic interest in him. He always thought she looked at him as an older brother, an annoying one at that, and if that was the case she would never want to marry him. Also, he would have no idea how to approach her. While he was no stranger to women, he had never loved any of the ones he flirted with. Unfortunately, he also had a bad track record in dealing with Elsa. Somehow he could never quite say what he wanted to, and in the time that he has known her that alone has made quite a few problems for him. He was still pacing when a servant came in to let him know that the guests have arrived and that Elsa would be waiting for him in the sitting room.

'Well,' he thought, 'here goes everything.'

* * *

**Elsa is 18 and Jack is 20**

Elsa was still so confused. It wasn't just the fact that when they arrived that only Toothina was there to greet them when in years past the whole group was there, but now she was shooed into the sitting room alone to wait to greet Jack. Her confusion only grew when Jack entered acting fidgety, which was a strange expression to replace the usually cool-demeanor the prince had. He closed the door behind him and gave her a small smile.

"Elsa," he sighs. "I'm so happy you could come." He moves closer to Elsa after bowing slightly.

"Well, um, then I'm happy to be here?" Elsa asks, still rather confused, and curtsies slightly. Jack walks up to her and grabs her hands lightly.

Not wanting to waste any time, Jack asks "Elsa, I must know. Have you ever thought about me romantically?" And when Elsa just started blushing and stammering he took that as his answer. Leaning down he slowly pressed his lips against hers, and after the first moment of shock Elsa places her hands behind his neck, closing her eyes, hardly believing that this was happening. And in those few seconds time seemed to stop for them. Jack's mind became made up knowing that he could never handle it if she decided to be with someone else, and Elsa believing that her dreams were finally coming true and he was going to ask to court her finally getting to know her romantically. And when time started moving again Jack lingered slightly, giving her several small pecks on the lips before leaning back and saying with a smile, "Well, we should go tell our mother to start planning the wedding huh?" Not really understanding what he meant, Elsa started resisting his tugging her to leave when all of the sudden the doors to the sitting room flew open and pretty much everyone that was in the palace started flooding through the door.

Elsa started panicking. There was so much noise from cheering and loud shouts from well-wishers that she could barely think. She barely even registered that she had shouted "wait!" when the room went silent, everyone staring at her with confused expressions. She turned to Jack. "Why would you just automatically assume that I would marry you?" The crowd turns to face Jack.

"Um, I mean, well we've known each other practically our whole lives and now we won't have to deal with courting, and well our mothers want us too?" Jack stammers out.

"Oh, so I'm not important enough to court?" Jack tries to say something but instead does an impressive impersonation of a fish, so Elsa continues. "And our mothers want us too? What kind of reasons are those? Why would you automatically assume I would say yes? And for that matter is there anything about me that you even like, or do you always do what your mommy tells you to?"

Now normally Jack would have been able to give Elsa a list of a thousand things about her that he loves, but now, feeling like a mouse cornered by a very vicious cat, he could only think of one. "Um, well, you're…beautiful?" In his head he thought that maybe it would appease her for the moment so he could get his thoughts straight, after all women loved to be complemented on their looks…right?

"Um, well thank you." Elsa says mockingly. "But what else?"

Jack could only respond back "what else?" because at this point he is sure that he has lost control of the filter that stops him from being an idiot. The same filter that was frequently broken while in her presence. And when Elsa asks "is beauty all that matters to you?" he could barely think. He looks around to see the queen shaking her head at Elsa, his mother encouraging him to answer, his sister looking like she was about to start laughing hysterically, and finally settles his gaze on Elsa looking like she was going to kill him at any moment.

He would later spend months going over what happened next and wondering how he could be so stupid, always thinking about what would have happened if he had properly asked her to begin a courtsip. If maybe he wasn't under duress he would have been able to think clearly enough to not answer the way he did. Believing that if was more collected he could have stopped the events that followed this one sentence, or at least have some piece of mind that wherever Elsa was she would know he loved her. Wanting to blame his stupidity on the fact that he was confused with all the people around him and felt cornered by the women in front of him, but always truly knowing that it was because he was a grade 'A' idiot. Because while the rest of the crowd was looking at him expectantly, believe that their cool, suave prince would say exactly the right thing, he said probably the worst combination of words in the history of the world.

"What else is there?"

And when he saw Elsa's eyes fill up with tears, the pitying look on her fathers face, and felt the disappointment that was palpable in the air, he realized that he just ruined his entire life.

later that day

"You're an idiot." That was the first thing that came out of Norths mouth when bunny and king North found Jack hiding in his study. His body tense as he stands at the window watching as Elsa walks with her parents , the trail of tears running down her face visible even from the second story. For a few minutes North and Elsa's Father berated, while also giving words of encouragement to Jack, but when he made no move to even acknowledge their presence, just watching as Elsa and the queen enter a carriage and ride down the long road to the woods, Bunnymund decided to add his input.

"Well, look at the good news. You could write a book! It will be called 'How to offend women in five syllables or less'." This finally caused the prince to move, turning around to glare.

"You don't think I know all this! I get it! I messed up and I choked and have lost the greatest woman in the world forever. I don't know why I said it, especially when I practically have an entire list of why I love her, I don't even know why I just assumed she would marry me. I just kissed her and then lost complete control of my mouth and screwed it all up." North walks toward him and places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, don't worry about it. I am sure you both were in shock and overwhelmed from it all happening so fast. I mean you have been secretly in love with this girl for years, it is understandable you were freaked after you kissed. You have about three months until she leaves so just give her a few days to cool down and then just try to show her how much you love her. I would work up to talking though, apparently you're not very good at it." And for a second Jack's face relaxed and he felt hopeful, not knowing that very soon he would hear something that would shatter his life for the second time that day.

Jack and his sister had just started playing a game of chess when it happened.

The door being thrown open sounded like thunder among the quiet conversation and laughs that occupied the room before. Almost immediately after stepping into the room the young Woman collapsed. she was breathing heavily and had blood coming out of multiple scratches on her body. Jack immediately stood up to go toward the fallen Woman.

When he sees who it is he gasps. "It's the second daughter of the king and Queen . Bunny, get the doctor!" Bunny runs out of the room and Princess Anna pulls Jack closer.

"We were attacked, there was a creature." Princess Anna passed out and a wave of panic went through Jack.

"Elsa," Jack whispers standing up and running out of the room ignoring his sisters voice trying to call him back. Looking back on this night he could barely remember how he got to the crash site. All he remembers was one second he was running out of the study and the next he was jumping down from his horse and running to the carriage door, hoping that Elsa was still there. But when he throws open the door all he finds is the locket that he gave her the previous year. He picks it up, the metal still warm to the touch, and begins frantically turning his head yelling for her. The only response is a groan a few feet away from him. He looks and in the muddy pile is the king and queen the queen is dead but the king is barely alive, breathing heavily and looking as if he did not have much time left.

" what happened?" While he never saw the king very often, and seeing him in such grave conditions brought unshed tears to his eyes.

Gasping for breath, the battered king harshly whispered his answer. "Came so quickly, a giant creature. Couldn't stop it in time."

"where is Elsa ?" Panic rising in his voice.

"Listen to me Jack, don't give up on her. Promise me." the king is grasping Jacks shirt so tightly his knuckles are white.

" where is she?"

"Elsa is…she's….gone." And those were the kings last words last words as he closes his eyes, giving into the endless slumber. And Jack, in the shade of the night wept for the king, for the queen who he wasn't sure her Sister and Anna even knew yet that she was gone, but mostly for Elsa

who he prayed that wherever she was, that she was alive.

* * *

She awoke in a panic. Sitting straight up, breathing heavily, and clutching her chest she tried to take in her surroundings. The first thing she notices is that she was wearing a different dress. It was much lighter than the dress she was in earlier. It was also pure Sky blue, with what looked like ice woven through the fabric.

The second thing she notices is that her feet are in water, but strangely enough her feet weren't wet. It was almost as if her feet were on top of the water instead of in it. She was lying on what looked like to be the shore of a small lake. The full moon reflecting in the eerily calm water. On the other shore Elsa can see a decrypted old castle. It looks beautiful in the silhouette of the night, but it is obvious that no one has lived there for years. She slowly stands up to take in more of her surroundings. There is a pathway that looks as if there was once an arch at the entry and the whole area is surrounded by a forest with several weeping willows on the shore of the lake.

She hears footsteps coming down the pathway and freezes in fear. Coming her way is what at first glance looks like a ghost. A tall man walks toward her wearing a white suit, almost military in appearance, with a black cape coming from the back. Walking with his proud stride Elsa can see that he is much taller than she. A few steps behind him is a woman. She is almost as tall as the man with the same proud walk. When the pair reaches Elsa she is still stuck in fear, but it is not the fact that she cannot remember how she got here, the fact she had no idea where she is, or the fact that she has never seen these people before in her life that scares her the most. No, what she is terrified of is the fact that the eyes of the man are empty, as if he has no soul.

"Well, well, well, it looks as though the little princess has finally woken up." The man says, a smirk gracing his lips. The woman at his side just looking as sour as she was when she first appeared. "Welcome to your new home. I am Prince Hans, and this is , my assistant."

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to my mother and father? What do you want with me?" The questions just came out when Elsa opened her mouth, she couldn't help them. The last thing she could remember was her father telling her to stay in the carriage, and then it was all a blur. There were some flashes of white, floating, and some kind of chant, but nothing concrete.

"Your parents? Oh I would assume that they are either mourning the loss of you, or dead." Elsa gasps. "Either way works for me. As for what I want with you, that is very simple. Before you were born your father ruined my chance to take my place as rightful king. So you are going to marry me, and when I marry you, the only heir to the throne, I will become king, legally. I found out in my years of banishment that if you steal something you have to spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

Elsa looks at him as though he is crazy, which is probably the actual case. "You have to be insane! Why on earth do you think that I would ever marry you! You have hurt my family, taken me away from the people I love, and are keeping me hostage. I would rather die than marry you."

A half smile graces his lips, making him look as though he was reminded of an inside joke. "Well, my dear, you don't have much of a choice. You have two options. Number one, you marry me."

"And the second?"

"Well, while you were unconscious I put a little spell on you. Each night you will be human, but when the moonlight leaves the lake you will turn into a swan until the moon rises again. You have to be on the lake and the moonlight must touch your wings for you to become human again. Oh, and look you are just about to get a demonstration." They all look over the lake to see the sun beginning to rise. And as the moon leaves the lake Elsa could feel the change beginning. The water at her feet begins to rise in a swirl of purples and pinks, forming an egg like shape around her. The water falls, and where Elsa was standing is a swan with its wings outstretched. The swan folds its wings in and floats to the middle of the lake. It tilts its head towards the moon, a tear rolling from its eye.

3 months later

"Again!" Jack shouts, raising his sword, ready for yet another sparring match. The exhausted guards share a look, silently tell each other that three hours of sparring is quite enough for one day.

"Jack, we have been sparing for three hours straight. We're done." North, the unconsciously decided king , says.

"No, it's not enough for one day. Come on, pick up sword." Jack says, still standing in his stance. "I have to be prepared. We leave in a few days and that creature is never going to give her up without a fight.

"Jack, you cannot possibly believe that she is alive. You have looked everywhere, you have to accept the fact Elsa is not coming back." North felt horrible for saying it, but knew his prince could not continue living like he is. It has been a little over a year since Elsa went missing, and after the three month search that took place after that day all Jack spends his time doing is practicing with his sword and his bow and arrow and searching the library. Searching for the answer to the riddle that the captain of the guard, the only survivor, gave, saying that the creature appeared after a flash of gold, and waiting for the easy travel weather to return so he could continue his search. He doesn't even break for any type of kingly duties, and his sister has since taken over his responsibilities.

"Elsa is alive, and when I find the creature I will find her." Jack says as he sheaths his sword and leaves in a quick pace, most likely walking over to the archery field for more practice.

"What are we going to do about him your majesty?" Kristoff asks, the only guard not exhausted .

North sighs, "There is nothing we can do. I'm afraid that the day the prince gives up his search for Elsa might very well be the day that he dies."

one week later

Jack loved to hunt. To him it was a battle of wits. A competition of who could be the stealthiest, the quickest, and who is the most cunning. Knowing all of this, he starts to second guess his decision to bring Kristoff, who was definitely not known for his ability to stay silent. He was always constantly making noise without even realizing it, something that always got him in trouble with Jacks sister. Even now he is breaking twigs and crunching leaves left and right, causing to cringe at every unintentional noise. And then he lets out a shout and yells out for Jack making the usually patient prince see red. It's when Jack is making his way over to his soon to be deceased friend when he hears the quiet beating of wings.

He stops and turns toward the noise and through the tress he sees the most beautiful swan he has ever looked upon. He loosens his hold on his drawn arrow ever so slightly when the swan passes through a small patch of light.

While the swan is mostly a white as purely fallen snow it does have a triangle of brilliant gold, the point of which starts between the eyes and wraps to the back of its head. And as the swan passes through the light, that golden patch reflects the light, flashing gold and temporarily blinding Jack.

When Jack gains back his sight he does not hesitate in once again pulling his arrow taut and shooting the swan, who is barely able to dive out of the way of the incoming arrow.

If Jack had been able to stop and think it through he would have realized two things. The first being the flash of gold was a reflection of the light and not the beginning of a transformation. The second was that if this was the creature then it would be highly unlikely that it would be flying away in swan form like it was doing right now. But from when the light hit his eyes he became focused on only one thing, hunting down the swan.

* * *

When Elsa was hoping to lure Jack to the lake this is not exactly what she had in mind. Now granted she knew that flying down the moment she saw him was probably a bad idea. She knows how seriously he takes his hunting and it's probably realistic to believe that when he saw her coming towards her that he thought she was a predator. Although why he thought a swan would be a predator she had no idea and would be one of the first things she 'discussed' with him once the spell was lifted.

She isn't sure how she feels about the fact that he clearly did not take a break from his training this past year though. She couldn't help but feel the smidgen of doubt for his feelings for her rise when she realized he was in better shape that when she was 'alive'. She was doing all she could to stay ahead of him, but it was a struggle. But as she lands in the lake, after flying as fast as she could and several quick thinking maneuvers based on the lessons Jack had taught her himself, she can only hope that he feels the same about her as she does to him.

* * *

Almost every shot Jack was able to get in was avoided by the swan, almost as if the swan was able to anticipate his every move. Eventually though he gets the perfect shot when the swan flies to a lake that was right next to an abandoned castle. Landing gently in the body of water the swan stares to look at the now darkened sky while Jack pulls his arrow taut once more. And as he lifts his arrow up to aim it the most extraordinary thing occurs. The small cloud that had been covering the moon moves. The new light comes down to the lake as the swan spreads its wings. And when the moonlight touches the wings the water around the swan rises up in a swirl of purples and pinks creating a protective egg shape around the outstretched swan. And when the water finally recedes Jack can't help and drop his bow and arrow in a state of shock when the water reveals Elsa.

Looking at him with a sad, small smile she says one word "Jack" that breaks through his trance. He quickly runs through the water to her celestial form and spins her around with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

When Elsa could feel the sand on her feet once more she lost the ability to breath. This is because as soon as she touched the earth Jack crushed her body to his so tightly that it seemed as though he was trying to mold her body to his permanently. While Elsa enjoyed this position immensely, she knew it was only a matter of time before Hans would arrive to check on her. So as delicately as she could, she slowly extricated herself from his grip, keeping their hands connected as she leads them to the shore. As soon as they arrive on land Jack gently cups her chin, turning her face to look at him.

He looked so happy in this moment that if anyone who had only met him during the past year would not recognize him. He slowly leans down and places the lightest kiss up her lips. He pulls back slightly whispering "Elsa" before leaning down once more deepening the kiss. Eventually needing to breathe they pull apart.

"You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't mean any of it. And I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He rambles as he puts his hand up to her check, wiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes. "I knew I would find you again. Just wait till Father sees. I can't wait to rub his nose in this." He gives her a small smirk before he grabs her hand and starts leading her down the path. Elsa coming out of her daze and realizing what he was doing firmly plants her feet to resist his movement.

"Jack, I can't leave." She gazes at him sadly. Jack however just seems to get angry.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Elsa, you are mad if you think there is the slightest chance that I would leave you here." He gives her his infamous glare that, unfortunately for him, she had become immune to when she was eight. She just looks at him trying to put her most patient look upon her face.

"Jack, I am under a spell. When the moonlight leaves the lake I will turn back into a swan. The only way for me to become human is by letting the moonlight touch my wings." When realization crossed his face, Elsa realized that the idiot had forgotten about the fact that she had just been a swan.

"How do I fix it?" He asks in an urgent tone as he cups her face, desperation once again crossing his features.

"The only way to break the spell is for you to prove your everlasting love to me." Jack lets go of her face and starts to pace in front of her, pulling desperately at his hair.

"How am I supposed to do that?"He knew that he would lover her forever, and knew that she would as well. The problem that Jack couldn't solve was how do you prove something intangible?

"I…I don't know." Elsa's voice says choking back small sobs. She was going to say something else when suddenly coming through the trees was a yell of "Elsa!" Looking at Elsa's now panicked face Jack knew exactly who was coming. He was going to reach down for his fallen bow and arrow when Elsa grabs his shirt and looks at him desperately. "Jack you have to go!" She turns her head toward the trees fearing what would happen if Hans caught him here.

"Elsa, I can't just leave you. Let him come, I've been training all year for this very moment." He grasps her hands trying to get her to let go of his shirt, but if anything this statement made Elsa more panicked.

"You don't understand how powerful he is." She says, pushing Jack away to trees opposite from where Hans would enter. "You have to go so you can find a way to break the spell." Seeing the determination in his face she lets out a sobbed "Please." Jack sighs.

"Okay Elsa I'll leave, but I will fight him eventually." Elsa nods and gives him one last kiss before pushing him into the tree line. "Wait, my sister is throwing a ball tomorrow. Come and I'll make sure to prove my love in front of the whole kingdom."

"Okay, tomorrow night." Elsa replies, giving him a loving look, understanding the significance of proving his love at a public event. "Now go." He smiles at her. Taking something off his neck he tosses her the item. When she catches the object he winks at her and disappears into the trees. Elsa opens her hand and smiles when she sees her locket. Her smile quickly disappears though when she finally hears the incoming footprints of Hans. She closes her hand and quickly sticks her hand behind her back, turning around just as Hans appears.

When Jack crashed open the ballroom door with a huge grin on his face the entire room stood silent in shock. And when he started making orders pertaining to the planning of the ball his sister almost feinted. She could hardly believe that this was the same man that left yesterday. Honestly she could hardly remember the last time he was this happy, even when Elsa was alive. He wouldn't even explain what had happened just that she would figure it out at the ball. He wasn't even concerned when they discovered that Kristoff had yet to return, saying that he was perfectly capable of making it back himself. So now his sister was not only once again concerned for the sanity of Jack, but also the safety Kristoff.

By the time the ball actually started Jack was still at the same level of excitement. And when the last of the natural light left the ballroom he was practically vibrating with happiness. his sister had been trying to get Jack involved in conversations with her friends all night. While she was pretty successful in the early hours of the ball, as the night got later Jack's attention grew shorter. It was nearing the end of the evening when Jack's behavior finally was understood.

Looking around the room it was obvious that the ball was starting to slow down. It was because of this that it was strange that one of the doormen quickly approaches Jack's sister.

"Princess, we have a new arrival." A surprised look crosses her face.

"All guests are attended for…unless I'm mistaken?"

"Um, no ma'am, you're not mistaken."

"Well then who is it?" If the doorman looked fidgety before, now it looked like he was on the verge of a seizure now. Not only that, but it looks as if his entire face had drained of color.

"It's, well, um, it's" she was just about to ask him to spit it out when the ballroom doors flew open and the ballroom became dead silent after a collective gasp.

In the door stood a woman who looked remarkably like Elsa. Physically she was the same petite size with the same hair in her usual hairstyle. There were several differences apparent to her though. First was her hair, while it was the exact same color it seemed so much duller to her than it was before. It no longer seemed to capture the light in the room, making it look illuminated, but instead seemed to have a lackluster imitation shine. The same could be said about her eyes. Whatever had made her eyes sparkle before was gone now, making her once beautiful eyes seem cold and have a harsh piercing quality. Her choice of clothing was even different. While the dress Elsa wore looked to be the same one she was wearing on the day she disappeared it looked two sizes too small. she had never once seen Elsa wearing something that constricting, always preferring loose cloth. Her physical appearance wasn't the only thing different.

The other exception was of course jack. His face showed nothing but happiness. To him she looked as beautiful as she did when he saw her on that lake. She looked almost ethereal walking towards him, her hair glowing as if illuminated by the moonlight. She gives him a smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness. And when they finally reached each other his heart sang out in happiness when she softly grasps his hand.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it." She looks him in the eyes and lifts her hand, her locket dangling from her outstretched palm.

"Nothing could have kept me away." She gives him a half-smile and he takes the necklace turning her around clasping the necklace around her neck, feeling a since of pride and extreme happiness seeing the locket back in its rightful place.

The room becomes tense though, as the side door slams behind Rei, who had for no reason stormed out of the room. No one dares to say a word, no one except Elsa.

"Are you ready to break the spell?" jack looks at her, finally tearing his eyes away from the door. Happiness appears on his face again, only his eyes showing the pain he was feeling from his sister obvious dismissal.

"What's the rush? You love dancing at balls, so let's relax and we can do a few waltzes. We'll break the spell before the moon sets I swear." He signals the band to start playing again. When he tries to start dancing with Elsa, however, she resists.

"No Jack, you need to break the spell _now_." She says looking as if she was about to start having a tantrum.

"Jeez Elsa, calm down. We have plenty of time." She gives a huff of annoyance.

"No we don't. Look, he checks on me every night, at this point he is probably looking for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way right now. So you need to do whatever it is you are going to do and you need to do it now." She sends him a glare, quickly masking it with fear. But she was not quick enough and Jack saw the glare she had given him. Jack had never seen her glare before. Ignoring the nagging voice that appeared with the exit of his sister he nods solemnly then leads her to the front of the room, opposite the entrance, and signals the band again this time stopping the music. He commands the attention of the room then faces her and gets on bended knee.

"Elsa, one year ago I made a mistake. I made you believe that I only wanted a beautiful bride by my side and that I didn't care what you thought about it. And now I kneel before you a humbled man asking you if you would do me the greatest honor of becoming your husband." Elsa lets a huge grin cross her face when, in what seems to be a growing trend, the ballroom doors slam open in a gust of wind that sounded as if it was created by a scream. Almost dancing into the room was a man. "Hello little prince. I see you decided to go in a different direction." He shakes his head, clicking his tongue as he walks around surveying his surroundings. He gives a smile, as if trying to look happy, that only comes out sneered and distorted on his face.

"Who are you?" jack pushes Elsa behind him, having a pretty good idea who the intruder was.

"While I am happy for your decision, I hear Elsa is pretty torn up about it." jack just looks at the man incredulously as he picks up a hors d'oeuvre and moans has he sucks the remains off of his fingers.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that now Elsa will forever be mine." The man makes a grasping motion with his hand a smirk gracing is lips.

"It **is **you! You have no power here, I have proven my love and your hold over her has been broken." The man lets out a laugh and smiles, once again looking distorted and unnatural on his face, as if he was sharing a private joke.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Actually I would say that my hold has gotten so tight it's suffocating really." And with that he points at Elsa, who had since moved out from behind Jack, a shoot of what appears to be lightning leaves his fingers and hits Elsa who immediately collapses. Jack rushes to her side, lifting her face to see if she was alright only to discover that he was not, in fact, holding Elsa. The woman he was holding has sharp features and a sinister smile. As soon as the illusion was shattered her hair turned waist length almost comically so. A horrified look crosses his face and he drops her as if she is on fire and jerks his head up towards the man. "You know what? Elsa's not doing so well. I'm guessing if you hurry you could catch up and say good bye on last time."

The man points toward the window. Jack looks and in the distance and looks on in terror as he watches a swan flying away from the castle, swaggering, unable to sustain herself, altitude lowering consistently as she slowly falls.

* * *

She could barely breathe. As soon as Jack finished his speech it had started, she had immediately started flying away knowing, for some unknown reason, that she **had** to return to the lake. She slowly flies her way over the lake, wings skimming the water as she teeters from side to side eventually landing on the small beach she had awoken on a year ago. She transforms back into a human, and while she didn't know why it happened she couldn't help being comforted in the fact that at least she will be able to spend her final moments as a human. And as she lays there, waiting for the breath that would become her last, she thinks about how this had come to be when just last night she had believed things has started to go her way.

* * *

Jack was going to owe his sister big time. He wasn't sure how she knew, but when he raced out of the ballroom, about to go get a horse when he saw her sitting on a already saddled horse, and an empty one next to her. All she does is nod her head at him, then he jumps on the horse and they take off.

It felt as though the ride took a month. To jack time was fading fast and the horse was going to slow. The scenery never seemed to change and he was relieved to finally see the lake up ahead. But the site that greeted him broke his heart for what seemed the millionth time. As he saw Elsa sprawled on the beach of the lake time stood still. He called her name and raced over to her, all sound seeming to disappear, leaving nothing but the sound of her shallow breathing left. He falls to his knees and gently cradles her into his arms. Tears leave his eyes as she opens her eye lids open, heavy with lethargy.

"Jack?" She croaks her lips blue and gasping for breath.

"I'm here Elsa, I'm here. I am so sorry. I was only trying to help." She does her best to smile at him, but it comes out weak and shaky.

"I know….Jack, I think…" She breaks off in yet another gasp.

"Shh, Elsa. You're going to be fine. I'm going to fix this I swear." He gives a small sob as Elsa's shaking head raises to touch his cheek.

"I love you Jack." Her hand drops and head lolls back, the gasping finally growing silent. Jack crushes her body to his, rocking her as he calls her name several times. He sets her on the ground gently.

"I was talking to her! Do you here? I thought it was her!" He yells as he screams into the night. A chuckling echoes behind him.

"Now, now, there's no need to shout." Jack jerks his head toward the voice only to see the man responsible for all of this. He gets to his feet and walks quickly toward him.

"Don't let her die." He says in a steely voice.

"Is that a threat?" The man says, one eyebrow rising. Jack just fists his jacket pulling him closer.

"Don't you **dare** let her die."

"Oh, it _is _a threat." Jack roughly shoves him backwards then pulls out the sword he always wears with his formal ware and points it at him as he makes his threat.

"You're the only one who has the power. Now **do it!**" Jack's sword shakes with his anger.

"Only if you defeat…me." He raises a fist and slams whatever was inside to the ground. A cloud of golden smoke clears and in front of jack is what he can only assume is the creature, who lets out a loud screech. Its black wings disappear into the dark night sky as he spreads them. Even with the extra training the past year, it was incredibly difficult fighting the creature. The sword was ineffective against the creature as it had immediately had grabbed it in its claws and broke it in half. jack had tried to fight it off by what was on the ground but it was impossible. He had finally decided to resign himself to his fate relishing in the fact that at least he will be joining elsa soon. The creature was starting its final dive to end jack when the most unexpected thing happened. Whizzing through the air was an arrow. He had no idea where it came from, but just stared blankly as it hits the creature, a streak of gold coming out of it as it screeches one last time before falling to the ground disappearing in a blast of gold.

"Elsa?" He picks her up moving his legs to rest outstretched in front of him and cradles her to him rocking back and forth. "Wake up Elsa. Come on baby, I know you can do it. You have to wake up." He chokes back a sob. "I can't do this without you Elsa, I need you." He pushes her bangs away from her face. "I will always need you. You are the most beautiful person I have met and it's not because of your physical appearance, it's because of your compassion and how you love everyone even when they don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve your love because I made you believe that I thought that those things that make you beautiful don't mean anything, but I love you Elsa. I love you so much, and I will always love you. It's always been you. And I'm just so sorry I never told you any of this when I could." The end of his speech comes out in short bursts due to jack's sobbing, painful to those who could hear it. Especially elsa, who had miraculously awoken to his sobbing.

"Jack?" The sweetest sound in the world to the heartbroken jack who looks at her to see her tired eyes open, breath returned to her body.

"Elsa?" He asks, sobs calming down slightly.

"Oh, Jack." She gets on her knees to cradle him in her arms as she tries to calms him down. Both relishing in the fact that they can hold on to each other for at least one more day.

**One week later**

The church bells ring, signifying the exit of Elsa and Jack from the church. It looks as though the entire kingdom came out to see the newly wedded couple, the crowed lined up as far as the eye could see on the road to get a glimpse of the happy couple as they ride to the reception being held at the castle. Said couple rush down the steps of the church, well as fast as possible with Elsa's volumous skirt, and are covered in a shower of rice, smiling and laughing the entire way.

When they arrive at the open roofed carriage jack pulls elsa towards him for a searing kiss, the crowed goes wild and jack helps elsa into the carriage before getting in himself. As the carriage pulls away the wedding party finally leaves the church,North and Tooth holding each other as they cry tears of happiness..

** A little while later **

Elsa is sitting on the floor of a gazebo in the rose garden feet hidden underneath the mass of fabric that is her dress, the sounds of the party audible from her hiding spot. She had started feeling claustrophobic in there, still not used to being surrounded by people after her year away. Unable to do the same Elsa came out to the gazebo, her favorite place at the castle.

"I thought I'd find you here." elsa jumps at the sudden voice, turning to see Jack smiling at her. He walks over and helps her stand up.

"I just needed some fresh air." She smiles back at him and they start swaying with each other, following the music playing at the party. Just content to hold each other with no one watching. It was a while later when Elsa broke their peaceful silence.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Elsa lifts her head from Jack's chest, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Will you love me, till the day I die?" She asks, needing to hear him say it once more. He cups her face gently.

"No Elsa, I'll love you much longer than that." And he leans down giving her the sweetest of kisses, quelling all her fears in the process.


End file.
